Venin D'or
by Shlange-sama
Summary: An exchange student from Durnstrange, an ice prince with an attetude that doesn't quite fit into Hogwarts, turns out to be none other than Lilys' other son...


I'll not start off with a lame 'Hello'- you mortals will have to do with a simple glare.

Now. A little before I start.

The story takes place in... Harry's third year.

Having my IGCSEs to prepare for is bad enough on it's own, let alone having to meddle

With an eleven or twelve year old kids mind.

No offence out there, but that was a long time ago for me, and a thirteen year olds mind is something I think I could

Handle a little bit better than eleven or twelve.

Anyway.

You'll figure everything out as the story goes on.

(also, Harry was put in Slytherin)

If it does.

Which I think is more or less likely.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns 'Harry Potter'.

I owe J.K Rowling.

Now on with the story...

Venin D'Or

Chapter One. "T3h Mail"

Harry Potter was lying under his bed sheets, doing his homework in the light of a torch; the light flickered on and off, due to the fact that the batteries inside them were not nearly as new as they were two moths ago.

Harry was amazed why they still kept going, but wished it went on for a little longer.

With a final, convulsing flash of light- the batteries died.

"Dammit! You little piece of-"

Harry's colorful tirade of curses, he'd picked up after hanging around Dudley and his little gang, was cut off by a soft hoot as Hedwig announced her arrival.

"Oh, Hedwig!" The owl landed on his bed and Harry threw the covers off, finally being able to breathe.

"Where have you been?" He asked the snow-white owl while stroking her wings.

The bird hopped up onto his shoulder and pecked him on the ear slightly, with an apologetic hoot.

"I know, I know... Not like I expected anything, really." Harry whispered back to his best friend, while trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice-failing miserably.

"It's nothing. At least the school is soon." Harry sighed and got up.

He leaned on his elbows on the windowsill, and looked up onto the sky.

"I can't wait..." He sighed.

The moon was round and bright, bright enough to see everything outside clearly enough, and bathing everything in a beautiful, silvery white light.

Harry stared at the moons sad face, when he noticed something moving across it...

He looked harder, only to snort at himself.

Chariots, especially pulled by giant horses, don't fly.

He wouldn't be surprised if they did, but he was probably too tired and was seeing things.

"Ok, here you are." Harry picked up three letters from the table and attached them to Hedwigs leg.

"Take this one to Hermione. Yes. The mudblood."

Hedwig ruffled her feathers as if saying 'well... it's your choice...'

"Heh. Take this one to Blaise. Yeah. And peck her until she writes a decent letter." Hedwig cocked her head to one side.

"Or any letter."

"And this one, to Dumbledore." "Hoot" "None of your business."

"Hoot!"

"Go away. Stupid chicken." Harry laughed. Insulted, the owl took off into the night, leaving Harry alone.

Once again.

In the morning, Harry walked down the stairs slowly, stretching as he went, and trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them furiously.

Everyone else were already sitting at the table, watching their brand new TV, which was awarded to Dudley after the end of the school year.

So now, the boy who shared so many similarities with a pig, was sitting all day long, watching cartoons.

No one wished him a Happy Birthday, they never did.

They didn't even greet him.

'Khe. Not like I need it. I'm used to it.' Harry thought, and after grabbing a toast, sat down to watch the TV with his forced relatives.

"This morning, a flying chariot, or so the man claims, was seen flying above London, pulled by huge, red-eyed horses."

Harry's eyes widened, and the toast he was chewing slipped out of his hand, and dropped to the floor.

Butter side down.

Having received a hard smack on the back of his head from aunt Petunia, Harry adjusted his glasses as if nothing had ever happened and stared at the TV.

But, apparently, Muggles weren't interested in the real thing, because the subject was already revolving about a dangerous criminal called Black.

Having checked the watch, Uncle Vernon got up and walked to the door.

"Muumm..." Dudley drawled. "Where is daddy going?"

Aunt Petunia smiled sickeningly at her child and said. "Why, Didledums, your father is going to pick up auntie Marge today."

Harry nearly chocked on the second piece of toast he was holding, earning himself a hard glare from his aunt.

"Yes. She's coming today. In fact, at ten o'clock, so I must get going now, Petunia, dear."

With that, Uncle Vernon tuned towards the door- only to jump back a loud knocking shook the house to its base.

Uncle Vernons' face turned slightly purple, probably as he remembered the last time that knocking brought down his door, so not wanting to have it knocked down, he wrenched it open.

Harry gaped at a tall woman.

As in really tall woman. She was as tall as Hagrid, and as well, if not better, built.

But what interested Harry the most was a boy about his age, standing in front of her

He had long, blonde hair, that reached his waist, and bright green eyes- despite the fact that Vernon was now towering above him, he managed to look at him down his nose, with a slight grin, and barely concealed look of despise.

"Mr. Drrsley, I pr'sume?" Asked the tall lady with a strong, French accent.

"Why... Why you.." Uncle Vernon mumbled.

"N' need for pleasantries, monsieur. This has all the 'ormation you will need. From Dumble'ore."

With a graceful flick of a wrist, she produced an envelope and handed it to the shocked uncle Vernon.

"Avoir, mon petit gateau." She patted the boy on the top of his head and disappeared with a loud crack.

Aunt Petunia ran up to her shocked husband and snatched the letter from him, opening it.

Harry held his breath.

What on EARTH was going on here?...

The boy leaned onto the doorframe, all the while regarding the Dursleys house with a look of contempt he didn't really bother concealing.

Aunt Petunia looked over the letter quickly, and blanching, fainted.

"Mummy!" Dudley cried, jumping up as fast as the wobbling mass of fat around him allowed.

Uncle Vernon dragged his wife to the new couch in the living room and sat her down.

"Petunia, dear..." He muttered, tapping her on the shoulder gently.

Her eyelids fluttered and she sat up.

"Oh, great heavens! As if one of them isn't enough...But why me?!"

Uncle Vernon looked at her questioningly.

"That... That BOY" she spat the word. "Has to stay."

"WHAT?!" Vernon roared, making Dudley jump.

"Call him in." Petunia said weakly, sitting up.

Vernon puffed his moustache out.

"Son. Go call that..."

"But daddy.." Dudley wailed and pointed his finger to Harry, "He can do it."

"Go boy!"

Harry got up and went to the corridor.

"It looks like my uncle wants to talk to you in the living room." He said flatly to the boy.

With a slight grin and a nod, the boy stood away from the wall and straightened his jet black robes.

"Mais oui..."

He drawled, making Harry arch and eyebrow.

"Les imbeciles..." the boy mumbled as he followed Harry into the living room.

"Stop there boy!" Barked uncle Vernon.

"Explain."

"De qoi?" The boy inquired with an even wider grin.

"Speak English!" The man roared.

"Je ne peux pas." (I can't)

Aunt Petunia sighed wearily.

"It turns that that sister of mine was not only a witch- but..." Petunias gray eyes narrowed. "Was also a whore!"

Harry's lips formed a thin line.

While uncle Vernon was openly displaying his surprise at the language his spouse used, she continued.

"It turns out she had a second son... Who is also to stay with us."

"But, but... I'M NOT HAVING HIM STAY IN MY HOUSE!!!" Vernon roared.

Petunia stood up quickly.

"It's not a matter of choice! The boy is staying. Now." She softened her voice slightly. "You were going to go get auntie Marge, right dear?"

After Uncle Vernon stumped off, muttering under his breath, aunt Petunia turned to Harry and the newcomer, her eyes throwing daggers and snapped. "You two. Upstairs. Harry." He eyes narrowed. "You stay up there, no matter what. And make no noise whatsoever. Is that clear?"

"Yes aunt Perunia..." Harry mumbled wearily and dragged himself upstairs, with the blonde boy following him closely...

Well, what do you think?

It's my first try at a HP fanfic, so...

Anyway. Tell me what ya think.


End file.
